Verde
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Porque este color fue, hasta el último momento, el favorito de Snape. Porque verde, es esperanza.


_Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling es la dueña de este mundo mágico que yo tanto amo. Yo solo dejo que mi inquieta imaginación lo sobrevuele en una Nimbus 2000._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Verde<span>**

Si alguno le hubiese preguntado a Severus Snape cual era su color favorito, sin dudas hubiese respondido verde y no negro como a simple vista se pudiese creer.  
>En plena guerra, aún lo seguía siendo, y en el último suspiro de su vida lo fue aún más.<p>

De niño, cuando asustado, se refugiaba de las fuertes peleas que tenían sus padres solía hacerlo en un bosque cercano, donde por casualidad, una vez conoció a una linda pelirroja llamada Lily. Sus ojos verdes combinaban con los árboles de alrededor, donde tantas veces el pequeño Severus, entre lágrimas, rogaba que aquellas peleas terminaran de una maldita vez. A él le hacían daño, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle lo que su hijo pensara ó sintiera.  
>Por eso al conocer a aquella niña, su vida cambió. Ya no era tan negra como su cabello, ni como los moretones que su madre intentaba ocultar con magia una y otra vez, excusando que se había golpeado con tal ó cual cosa. Ahora su vida tenía ese color verde, que siempre le había gustado, pero aún más luego de cada charla que tenía con su única amiga, esa nena que no le importaba que sus ropas fueran viejas y grandes, que no se reía de su apariencia y que lo escuchaba embelesada cuando le contaba de Hogwarts, ese lugar al que con certeza ambos concurrirían en poco tiempo. Poco y nada sabía Severus del mundo muggle, pero entre lo que tenía conocimiento era que el verde significaba esperanza, y él lo creía con certeza.<p>

El paso de los años, no había hecho mas que reforzar su teoría. Seguía siendo Lily la única que en Hogwarts no se burlaba de él, la única que mantenía a raya a los Merodeadores, que no perdían oportunidad de humillarlo. La única que no lo veía como un simple futuro soldado de Voldemort. La única que lo escuchaba y reía con él y no DE él. Por eso Severus se odió cuando la llamó sangre-sucia, _¿En que rayos estaba pensando?_, desde ese momento supo que esos ojos verdes, de los que en secreto estaba enamorado, no lo mirarían nunca más. Esas esperanzas de ser mejor persona con la ayuda de ella desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Severus sabía que de ahí en más el negro, ese color que odiaba con toda su alma, sería lo único que tendría por delante. Y para cerrar aquel odioso círculo, con seguridad, Potter se quedaría con ella.  
>Aquel verde que antes destellaba alegría y amistad cada vez que lo veía, ahora era frío y distante. Tal vez fuera mejor así, quién lo sabía.<p>

Los oscuros tiempo, que Severus pronosticó que vendrían, llegaron más pronto de lo que él hubiese creído. Vio muertes, torturas, desapariciones, sometimientos y promesas que le pondrían los pelos de punta al más valiente mago. Eso no era para él. Él no era así. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo cuando era pequeño? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que se juró a sí mismo que jamás haría lo que su padre le hizo a su madre?. Conocía a una sola persona que podría sacarlo de aquellas tinieblas, pero no la encontró. Buscando verdes esperanzas, halló un azul que emanaba paz, Albus Dumbledore. Y le entregó su fidelidad, su ayuda, su mano y sus disculpas. Disculpas por ser tan idiota, tan ciego, tan manipulable. Y Dumbledore se las aceptó. No pasó mucho hasta que una terrible noticia llegó a sus oídos. Buscó en su antiguo Director, la promesa que a ella no le pasaría nada, Severus le era fiel al viejo mago, solo quería imperiosamente que él también lo fuera. Dumbledore se lo prometió. Pero el destino, caprichoso, no siempre sigue lo que uno quiere. Aquella noche del 31 de octubre, Severus lo supo de la peor manera.  
>No habría más verde en su vida. No habría más verde con el cual soñar, no habría más verde para enamorarse al punto de sentir que su corazón se le saliese del pecho. No habría más verdes porque los ojos de su amada Lily no se abrirían nunca más. Una contradicción se hizo carne en él de pronto, la paradoja apareció haciendo que no supiera si amar u odiar aquel color. Ese verde que por más de diez años había adorado, se acabó por culpa de un rayo del mismo color. Severus lloró al saber que ese verde esperanza ya no estaba más, porque el Avada Kedabra de la varita de su ex – amo, lo había extinguido para siempre.<p>

Pero cuando un amor es auténtico, deja huellas, y tuvo que pasar una década para que Severus lo entendiera, al ver el color de ojos que tenía el hijo de James Potter. Allí estaba ese color que durante tanto tiempo había amado, pero no había vuelto en la forma que él recordaba. Aún así eran el mismo verde, que él guardaba en su caja de recuerdos, llamado corazón.  
>Por eso exigió que lo mirara fijamente, cuando Nagini acababa con el último latido de su vida, porque ese verde que antes estaba en la mirada de esa niña pelirroja, ahora estaba en él, porque Harry Potter lo odiaría, pero Severus también sabía que Lily no lo dejaría solo, por más errores que hubiese cometido en su vida, y esos ojos verdes que ahora vivían en aquel muchacho era la prueba de aquello. Ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, para bien o para mal, aquella había sido su vida, y él estaba orgulloso, porque aprendió de sus errores, porque se antepuso al mal, porque luchó lo mejor pudo para dejar un mundo mejor tal cual Dumbledore le había enseñado. Su vida comenzó cuando un par de ojos verdes se cruzaron en su camino, y su vida terminó de la misma forma.<br>Verdes eran los ojos de Harry, por lo tanto había esperanza. Esperanza de que todo terminaría bien.


End file.
